


We Are The Champions

by Directioner1988



Series: Family, Filming & Madness [3]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: F/M, Kids, M/M, Marriage, Mpreg, Original Character(s), Plans, Touring
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-10-21 05:06:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17636492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Directioner1988/pseuds/Directioner1988
Summary: The gang reunite and start planning the sequel to Bohemian Rhapsody





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Joe's last name will be Deacon and I know there wasn't any tour after 1986 but in my story there is  
> The story will be set in 2019

**-April 2019-**

**After the success of Bohemian Rhapsody, Ben, Roger, Rami, Brian and John found themselves back at the Deacon-Lee's house, where they began discussing the Bohemian Rhapsody sequel, where this time around each lad had their own input on what they would love to see in the film when Gwilym randomly thought back to their audition where they had to put on a mini play for John, Roger and Brian to see if they had on-screen chemistry.**

**'Guys, I've got an idea' he beamed racing to find his audition tape grabbing the attention of the others**

**'Yeah'**

**'Remember our audition for Brian, Roger and John, we wore the outfits they wore in the video for The Miracle. Well what if one of the scenes in the movie was us recreating the video with kids?' he questioned placing the video in the video player and pressing play**

**'Great idea Gwil, but we'll have to audition kids first' Rami replied cringing as he appeared on the screen as Freddie**

**'Ooh hang on' John raced upstairs to fetch his son's laptop where he typed in The Miracle Behind The Scenes**

**'We could do it like this in the film' he added skipping to the part where several different kids were seen auditioning to be a member of Mini Queen.**

**'We could hold the auditions at Elstree Studios' Brian piped up as he wrote down the ideas the seven lads were throwing in the air 'The final 8 could audition in front of you four'**

**'For the filming part we could yeah but we'll need the exact same outfits the kids wore for their auditions' Roger replied**

**'We could hold the auditions before the filming starts' Joseph exclaims**

**'But how are we going to publicise the auditions?' Ben questioned**

**'Easy, Roger and Brian can do a live video on YouTube announcing the auditions, Rami and Ben can spread the message on Twitter, me and Gwilym can post a video on Instagram and I could put a post up about it on Facebook' John responded**

**'Roger and Brian could use my laptop for the YouTube video the rest of us can use our phones' Joe suggested**

**'Ugghh, I can see where Frankie gets his organisational skills from' Gwilym whined to himself as his fiancé placed the laptop with the screen facing where Rami and Ben were bickering**

**'Great idea' Bryan smiled as Joe set the live feed up ready 'Hang on, why don't we all do the video that way the fans can see all seven of us together' Ben piped up walking behind the cream settee, where he stood behind Roger**

**Going with Ben's idea, the seven of them organised themselves so it was Rami, John, Ben and Brian standing up and Joseph, Roger and Gwilym sitting down**

**'Hi everybody' they chorused**

**'Oh my god it's Queen and Queen 2' one YouTuber commented while another one ran round screaming at seeing them all in the same room together**

**'Am I dreaming' a third Queen fan squealed as Brian cleared his throat to speak**

**'As you may know we're planning a sequel to Bohemian Rhapsody and we need the fans help...' he started**

**'...If you know any kids who would love to star in a film, we have the perfect role for them...' Rami added**

**'...We are looking for four kids aged 13 to star in the video for The Miracle, a background in music is a certainty...' Roger replied**

**'...Auditions to start from the 21st August at the Elstree Studios in London...' Gwilym smiled as he saw one the messages wishing him and Joe good luck for the future**

**'...Please share and spread the news' John finished as they all said their goodbyes and ended the live stream**

**'That was fun' Ben over enthusiastically screamed making the others cover their ears**

**'Yeah it was but Ben we will need to send out a tweet' Rami informed passing the blonde-haired lad his phone before both tweeting the message while with the help of Brian and Roger, John posted a message on Queen's official Facebook page just leaving Gwilym and Joe to post their video on Instagram, which they did several minutes after seeing the message on their main Facebook wall. Getting back to the film planning, Roger suggested they pick what songs they wanted put in the film**

**'Scandal' Rami and Ben spoke up at the same time**

**'Sorry lads, we've had enough scandals to last us for months' Brian sighed thinking back to the chaos the film had caused not only for the lads but for the Queen members too especially John and Joseph and the are they related saga**

**'Well how about making the video of One Vision' Joseph replied adding** **'I've always wanted to play a set of drums'**

**'Yeah, so that's The Miracle and One Vision for music videos' Brian**

**'Well the videos are sorted out' Roger eventually sighed**

**'Ooh how about for the ending song we use Friends Will Be Friends?'**

**'Love it'**

**'So we have the music videos sorted out and the closing song, next on the list Tour performances'**

**Without even having to think of an answer, the four lads all in unison said 'Radio Ga Ga, live at Knebworth' making John cringe as memories of him throwing his bass came flooding back**

**'We'll need three other songs'**

**'Now I'm Here from The Magic Tour, Breakthru and The Invisible Man from The Miracle Tour'**

**'The Miracle Tour?' John questioned**

**'Yeah remember dad when I was younger, you told me that Uncle Fred had joked about sending the kids out on tour'**

**'** **Yeah'**

**'Well I was thinking maybe in the film the kids could go on tour'**

**'Right, anything else?'**

**'A kids version of The Miracle, not video wise but recording wise' Gwilym answered**

**'We'll obviously be singing too but it would be better of we had a kids version of the song in the film too'**

**'I see what I can do about that'**

**'Dad, what's next on the list?'**

**'Recording songs?'**

**'How about I Want It All and A Kind Of Magic'**

**'OK then, anything else we need'**

**'That's all' Brian spoke up**

**'Right, I'll getting to ringing everyone that was apart of the first film and Dexter Fletcher' John wrote everyone down that he needed to ring while Roger started to respond to messages on the Queen page 'Do they have to be able to sing?' 'Yes they would' and another parent asked 'When will the application for the auditions close?' in which Roger said 'In two months time'**

**Once all the necessary ideas were wrote down by John, the adults left the boys alone to research outfits that Queen wore in the videos for One Vision and The Miracle, they had been writing down stores where they could find the clothes they needed for the film when looked up and turned to Joseph**

**'Frankie, why did your dad keep switching tops with Fred?' he wondered showing the older lad the music video for One Vision**

**'Beats me, but I am putting me foot down when it comes to this' Joe exclaims showing his friends one of the shirts John wore in the One Vision music video 'I thought the Live Aid shirt was bad but this just takes the literal cake' he squeals making the others laugh**

**'Going off the subject, when did who pop the question?'**

**'Gwilym proposed last night while we were erm watching Bohemian Rhapsody on DVD' Joe lied as Rami and Ben just stood there shocked**

**'Are you joking?'**

**'Nope' Joe answered showing them a post from Gwil's Instagram page**

**'Aww' Rami gushed**

**Getting back to outfit searching, the lads began working on searching for The Miracle outfits, making sure they doubled the order**


	2. Auditioning Kids Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lads prepare the studio room ready for the auditions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Skipping ahead a few of months and Joe will appear in the video clip of the casting videos

  **-19th August 2019-**

 

**2 Days away from the first round of auditions and the seven lads found themselves back at Elstree Studios, where the music video for The Miracle was filmed back in 1989 and where they auditioned for Brian, Phoebe, John and Roger. Going round they began preparing the studio ready for the impending madness that the auditions will bring**

**'Wow, can't believe it's been nearly 30 year since I was here playing Mini Roger' Adam exclaims following Ben into the studio where they met up with Gwilym, Rami, Joseph, James, Adam and Paul**

**'Oh hey Adam, long time no see' Paul smiled putting the poster down and going to greet him**

**'We can formally talk after this room is decorated' Brian said folding his arms and standing in the door way watching on**

**Finishing what they set out to do, the four lads put the remaining posters before taking a step back and admiring their work**

**'Great job lads' John smiled as they all headed to nearest pub to celebrate John's 68th birthday, where the four now adults caught up with all that was happening in their lives and what they had been up to since 1989, when Joe spoke up after a long silence 'Lads, would you like to help us judge the Mini Queen auditionees?'**

**'We'd love that, ooh I have an idea why not swing by my place and we can watch our auditions to show what you're looking for' Adam suggested with everyone agreeing with the idea. Paying up the group of 11 made their way back to Adam's house, finding a place to sit, Adam fished out his audition tape while Paul, James and Ross did the same, even Gwilym had brought the Bo Rhap cast audition to show the four now 40 odd year olds.**

**Placing the video in the video player Adam pressed play when a young blonde kid appeared on the screen drumming madly away to the beat of The Miracle as Ben started taking notes down from what Adam wore to the drum kit he used, once his video had ended, Paul passed him his audition tape where he carefully inserted it into the video player, several seconds later a Paul Howard appeared on stage showing off his best guitar skills when a small glimpse of Adam and James could be seen in the background. Taking notes Gwilym let slip a small smile as James stood up and walked to where Adam was standing ready to put his audition on, which he was gladly allowed to do a few seconds later, pressing play he reclaimed his seat and waited until he appeared on screen replicating one of Deacy's best bass lines**

**'I didn't almost audition you know' James admitted**

**'How come?' Joe asked**

**'Nerves got the better of me unfortunately' James answered**

**'Wow, I can't recall if I got nervous performing in front of these three'**

**'You did' Rami scoffed as Joe's attention fell back on James' audition, where like Gwilym and Ben he took notes on the teen's audition when Ross passed him his audition tape, eventually after several minutes Ross' audition was shown causing the 46 year old to cringe**

**'My hair looks ridiculous' he whined**

**'I don't think it does, it suited you perfectly' Rami smiled taking down notes on Ross' audition**

**'Thanks' he smiled back taking his seat as his singing voice could be heard in the background**

**'After a few days it was whittled down to at least 8 maybe 12 kids where we were to audition at Elstree in front of Rudi Dolezal and Hannes Rossacher and several others, after a few hours of discussions, they announced the final four who would appear in the music video for The Miracle with Queen' Adam explained as he typed in The Miracle Behind The Scenes on his laptop and skipped to just the end of Scandal when Brian appeared on the screen**

_'Following Scandal erm we're going to put The Miracle'_

**A couple of seconds later the start of The Miracle appeared on the screen followed by several kids who had auditioned including Adam, James, Ross and Paul**  
**'Wow, you guys are really good'**

**'Thanks'**

**'Now for our audition' Gwilym cringed as he pushed the video tape into the VCR and stood back as Rami appeared on the screen first followed by Joseph and Gwilym and finally Ben**

**'You guys really improvised this?' Ross asked looking shocked**

**'Yeah, we did' Gwilym answered**

**'You were fantastic, be careful though you might have one of these suggesting you go on tour' Ross laughed**

**'Not a chance'**

**'Never say never Benjamin'**

**'Because we were that good Freddie joked about sending us out on tour instead of them' James piped up**

**'Shame you didn't, you would have done amazingly in front of millions of fans' John remarked**

**'Can I just borrow the laptop for a second?'**

**'Yeah sure'**

**Reopening the last tab, Ben scrolled through the footage before eventually pausing the video**

**'Guys, recognise someone' Ben pointed to a youngish auburn haired lad around 6 years old in the background standing by Rudi**

**'Is that you Joseph?'**

**'Yes it is my son, I invited to come and watch me at work for an early Christmas present' John replied 'He was also a little dynamo on the bass guitar. Even if the bass was bigger than he was'**

**'I remember we'd have mini bass battles to see who was better and every time he would win'**

**Checking the time, Brian realised that they should be getting home, saying their goodbyes they were about to leave when Adam said 'Happy Belated Birthday Mr. Deacon'**

**Once they were home, the four lads began typing out what they were looking for in the kids who were to audition for The Miracle music video, Gwilym meanwhile quietly slipped the video where Joe couldn't see it before rejoining the others, typing out what he was looking for in the kid who was to play Paul Howard in the movie**

**Calling it a night, Joseph headed to bed dreading the auditions**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for taking so long to post this chapter and over using the words The Miracle


	3. Mini Roger Taylor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam and Ben audition potential Mini Roger Taylor wannabes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have little idea on how auditions work, so with what I do know about them

**-21st August 2019-**

**The first set of auditions to find a mini version of Roger Taylor were set to start in a few minutes, with Ben and Adam acting as the judges. John meanwhile took a glimpse outside and nearly fainted when he saw about 300 teens lined up in the hope it would be one of them who would be picked, what made even more shocking was they were all dressed in the outfit Adam and Roger wore in the video, making his way inside the studio he inadvertently blabs out some random rubbish that not even he can understand. Luckily for him, Brian came rushing in with a look of shock on his face**

**'I think this may be in order for you, so good luck' he blurted out so fast that his brain couldn't even register what he had just said**

**'Why?' Adam questioned**

**'There are at least 300 kids out wanting to be part of this film and wearing the same outfit' Brian responded**

**'300' Ben whistled 'Wow'**

**Leaving Adam and Ben to judge Brian and John stood by the doors and waited for the clock to strike 10:00, so they could open the doors and let the kids in. A few minutes later saw Elstree packed to the rafters with kids and their parents, all hoping they would get a part in the yet to be named film. Even before the auditions started Ben could tell which kids had pushy parents and which kids were genuinely there to audition. Waiting until the room was quiet Adam stood up and picked the microphone and was about to speak when he was interrupted by one of the teens**

**Standing up Ben took the microphone off Adam and stared directly at the kid and said 'One more interruption and we'll have no choice but to disqualify you on the grounds of your behaviour. Now if you've finished Adam was about to explain something so please remain quiet until you are spoken too' shutting the kid up the second he realized Ben was being serious 'Thank you'**

**Passing the microphone back to Adam, Ben returned to his seat as the parents were all kindly asked to leave the room**

**'As I was about to say before I got rudely interrupted... Don't take this audition too seriously and have fun'**

**'Sir, why shouldn't we take this seriously?'**

**'I know what it's like to be in your position, when I was 13 I auditioned to play a mini version of Roger Taylor' Adam answered showing the kids his audition tape 'I'm the kid wearing a Queen t-shirt with The Miracle album cover on'**

**'Didn't you feel nervous?'**

**'Yeah I did, I was auditioning in front of one of the biggest bands ever'**

**'How did it feel when you were chosen to play Roger Taylor?'**

**'It took a while for to digest the news but afterwards, I felt ecstatic'**

**Knowing they should get back to auditioning, Adam took his seat next to Ben and called the first name, the kid gingerly made his way to the drums and took his seat**

**'When you're ready Elias' Ben replied as Elias started beating out the rhythm to The Miracle shocking both men at how precise he was in not missing a beat**

**'Thank you' Adam sweetly smiled as Elias returned to where he had been sitting**

**'Can we please have Anthony on the drums next?'**

**'This role is mine' he mumbled taking his seat in front of the drums**

**'Excuse me with an attitude like that, you won't be getting any roles' Adam replies as Anthony started beat out the same rhythm as Elias but twice as rough**

**'Thank you Anthony'**

**Eventually after a long day of auditions, arguments and rudeness, the final lad Jaxon took his place and started to carefully beat out the rhythm before letting loose**

**'Thank you Jaxon'**

**Taking his place the young blonde like the rest of them waited to see if they had made it though to the next round of auditions.**

**'Right, as you know we can only take 50 kids through to the next round of auditions and I see potential in several of you' Adam explained 'But I'm disappointed in a few of you, your attitude and the way you treated the drum kit was shocking. Still you all did a great job'**

**After a short break, the auditionees all gathered back in the studio to find out if they had made it through to the next round**

**'After a lot of thinking and consideration we have decided on the 50 kids to take through to the next round... First kid through is Elias Peterson, Charlie Ingles, Xavier Fordson, Caleb Connor, Lewis Wendelson...' Ben explains calling out the first 25 kids leaving Adam to do the other 25**

**'And finally the last person through is Adam Hannison' Adam concluded as a rather annoyed Anthony confronted Adam**

**'I was 100 times better than that lot and you know it' he yelled catching the attention of the whole studio**

**'Like I said with an attitude like that you won't get any roles' Adam repeated the same words from earlier**

**'My attitude, I haven't got an atittude for your information' Anthony snarled**

**Stepping in front of Adam, Ben gave the kid the Deacy death stare and just simply said 'You have got an attitude and the only reason why I know you have is because I had to deal with a director who's attitude was twice as bad as yours'**

**Stomping off his mother could only apologize for her oldest son's behaviour.**

**'Well he's gonna be grounded, I can assure that' Ben turned round to Adam and smiled**

**'Hey thanks for stepping in'**

**'Any time'**

**'If you're not busy do you want to go for a drink down the pub?' Ben asked**

**'Yeah why not especially after the day we've had'**

**'Let's just hope Joe's and James' Mini Deacy auditions aren't as bad or have one person who has an attitude problem like as ours did'**

**'I doubt they will, one glance of the Deacy death stare and instantly everything will go back to the way is was in the first place'**

**Making their way to the pub, the two blondes told each other stories of what it was like to play Roger Meddows Taylor**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't my best chapter I know


	4. Mini John Deacon

**-22nd August 2019-**

 

**'So Benjamin, how did yesterday's auditions go?' Joe asks taking his seat**

**'Terrible I swear some of those kids' tempers were more horrendous than Roger Taylor's'**

**'Fingers crossed the Deacon auditions go smoothly'**

**'Yeah, by the way James is here' Ben stood up and left Joe and James to prepare for the auditions**

**Meanwhile approximately 350 teens had arrived waiting outside dressed in the same outfit John had wore along with the 1961 Fender Precision bass guitar that he had played in the video.**

**Opening the doors, the teens quietly piled in and nearly fainted when they saw Joseph Deacon was one of the judges**

**'Hi as some of you may know I'm Joseph Deacon and this is James Currie, he will be helping me judge' Joseph explained as they just sat there and listened carefully to what is being said**

**'Thank you Joe' James smiled placing the video in the video/TV combi 'I know what it's like to be sitting where you are now. When I was 13 I auditioned for the role of being John Deacon's mini me, that's me in the beige trousers and bright orange shirt'**

**'Are you really John Deacon's son?' one of the lads asked Joseph**

**'Yes I am really John Deacon's son' Joe laughed**

**Not wanting to ask any more questions, the teens just sat there in silence, quietly shocked that the kid who played mini Deacy was there to help judge them**

**'First auditionee Christopher Faerweather'**

**Taking his place the Mancunian started strumming out a rhythm the carefully copied John's bass line only for a string to break**

**'I'm so sorry' he said sadly trying not to cry**

**'That's OK, you can borrow mine' Joe said passing him his bass guitar**

**'Thank you' he whispers before returning to playing the bass like it was a delicate wallflower**

**Once the young teen had finished he passed Joe's bass back to him and took his one back to his seat**

**'Christopher, if you like I could get my uncle to fix it for you'**

**'Yes please'**

**Passing the bass to Joe, the native Londoner made a note to ring Brian**

**'Next auditionee Caleb Derrison'**

**'Christopher, you did good' the chestnut haired Yorkshire lad replied taking his place in front of the judges**

**'Thanks' Christopher smiled**

**'When you're ready Caleb'**

**Treating it like it was just another audition, the youngster played the same rhythm but with more gusto**

**As the auditions wore on both Joe and James were shocked to see how good all these kids were (even if they were quiet), that it made it impossible for them to choose**

**'Break time' James eventually called out letting Joe ring Brian up**

_'Hi Joe'_

_'Hi, Uncle Brian you aren't busy are you?'_

_'Why?'_

_'This kid bless him was in the middle of his audition when one of his strings snapped and I was wondered if you could come and re-string it'_

_'When now?'_

_'If you don't mind'_

_'Alright, I'll be there in 5 minutes'_

_'Alright bye'_

_'Bye'_

**Hanging up the guitarist searched through his everlasting collection of guitar strings that he had collected over the years, ranging from John's Rickenbacker 4001 to his Ovation and even Fred's blonde Telecaster. Taking his time the curly haired guitarist drove to Elstree where he was met with Joe and the broken stringed Fender 'Thanks, I would have done it myself but last time I did, I injured myself and my brother'**

**'No problem'**

**As they entered the studio where the auditions had finished, they noticed one of the auditionees Christopher was sitting on his own quietly eating his lunch while others around him huddled in groups of 10 and was chatting quietly away**

**'Hi Christopher' Joe smiles taking a seat opposite the young teen**

**'Hi' he softly replies**

**'You did amazing'**

**'Thanks, Joe what was it like to audition in front of your dad?'**

**'Weird in a good way, although at the time I had no idea he was my dad'**

**'What about now?'**

**'Still weird but I've got used to it'**

**Once lunch was over, the teens piled their way into the studio waiting to see who had made the final 50**

**'Christopher, my Uncle fixed your bass guitar and asked me to give you this' Joseph replied passing teen his bass back with a letter wishing him good luck, tucking the note away he went and stood by a strawberry blonde lad who was strumming away until the kids were called**

**'This was a difficult choice but so how we've managed to narrow it down to 50 kids, so when me and Joseph call your name, please come and stand by this poster'**

**'First kid Chase Wendels'**

**'Dean Kingson'**

**'Christopher Faerweather'**

**'Harison Newinson'**

**'Caleb Derrison'**

**30 minutes later as the last kids' name was read out 'Benjamin Illison', the teens who did make it felt dejected**

**'Guys, you did brilliantly keep your head and never give up'**

**'Thank you and thank your Uncle for the note' Christopher replied**

**'You're welcome' Joseph smiled**

**'Actually before you go, could we have a group photo' James piped up revealing his The Miracle outfit, Joseph doing exactly the same and clutching their basses**

**'Mum, can you please take a picture' all the kids shouted in unison**

**After manging to organise everyone Joseph and James stood there and smiled as they all yelled 'The Miracle' when John entered**

**'John Deacon' two of the kids sitting down yelped in delight**

**'The one and only' John laughed as the kids one by one started talking to John about him being in Queen**

**'Kids, did you know when my dad was around 19, he had to audition to become part of Queen'**

**'Yeah I did an I was just as nervous as you all probably were' John smiled giving them an a capella version of Liar with the help of his son and James**

**'Mr. Deacon, you have a magnificent voice'**

**'Thank you'**

**'Mr. Deacon, why didn't you sing on any Queen songs?'**

**'I felt my voice one was horrendous and two couldn't match up to the vocal talents of Brian or Roger'**

**'You would sounded great if you did'**

**'Thank you'**

**After a couple of minutes the room was completely silent apart from the sounds of rustling coming from James and Joseph cleaning up and preparing the room for the next set of auditions**


	5. Mini Brian May & Mini Freddie Mercury Part 1

**-23rd August 2019-**

 

**'So spill on how the auditions went yesterday Frankie?'**

**'They went a lot better than Ben's, lets put it that way' Joe smiles as him and Gwilym arrive at Elstree Studios to catch a glimpse of at least 350 teens dressed (including the wigs) as Dr. Brian May**

**'Yeah Ben was telling me how several kids attitudes were bad'**

**'Gwil, just thought maybe these kids are acting like the real Queen, I mean Roger with his bad temper, John with being quiet, Bri with being a tad impatient and Fred with his perfectionism' Joseph replied entering the studios**

**'Honestly Joe I never saw it like that' Gwilym smiled as they joined Paul who like Gwilym and the kids were dressed as the curly haired guitarist**

**'You ready to go?' Paul asked looking up from his electric guitar**

**'Yep' Gwilym piped up**

**'Do you want me to let them in?' Joe asked**

**'If you don't mind' Paul answered**

**Leaving Gwilym and Paul to enjoy the short silence Joe went to let the kids in, who just moaned at the having to stand outside for so long**

**Once the last kid had took his seat, Paul walked to the front of the table and picking up the microphone**

**'Can you all hear me?'**

**'Yes'**

**'OK, just in case you don't know who I am I'm Paul Howard, I played Mini Brian in the music video for The Miracle'**

**'Yeah sure you did' a set of twins scoffed**

**'You don't believe me then please explain this?' Paul questioned pressing play on the VCR 'I'm the kid in the white denim shirt' causing the twins to fall silent**

**'What was it like to play Dr. May?'**

**'It was fun, although I did outclass Brian when it came to filming our scenes'**

**'Mr. Howard did you play guitar before this?'**

**'Yeah, I did... I still do' Paul smiles**

**'Did you get to play Brian's Red Special in the video?'**

**'Sadly no, but I played a prototyped version of the Mini May'**

**As much as Paul was enjoying the Q &A Session, he knew the auditions were more important**

**'As we call your name, can you please come to the front... Jason Ingleson'**

**Taking his place in front of Gwilym and Paul, Jason auditioned like he never auditioned before making the kids smile as he ended his performance and took a bow**

**'Thank you Jason, Henry Jadason next please'**

**Henry didn't wait until he was in front of the judges to audition, he started to play the second his name was called**

**'Show off' several of the kids whispered as Henry finished his audition, a minutes earlier than he was allowed to, letting his Mini May hang loosely he slunked off without saying a word**

**'Paul, do you think you can handle the auditions on your own for a while?'**

**'Yeah sure'**

**'Thanks' Gwilym races off to find Henry when he catches a glimpse of the 13 year old and his fiancé strumming along to a random rhythm Henry had created while waiting outside**

**'Henry, would you like to audition for me and JoJo?'**

**'Yes please' he answered as he strummed the same melody he had not that long ago**

**'Fantastic Henry' Joe smiled seeing the kid close to tears 'Henry, you've heard of my Uncle Brian May haven't you?'**

**'Yeah, he was the reason why I got into playing the guitar'**

**'Well he told me that everyone acts like that because they're jealous'**

**'Did he?'**

**'Yeah, he did'**

**'What am I'm going to do?'**

**'Just ignore them, then when something good happens to you and not them, you know you've done your job'**

**'Joe, thanks for the advice'**

**'You're welcome'**

**Heading back, Joe saw Paul struggling to keep the kids under control**

**'Thank heavens' he sighed**

**'Sorry about that'**

**'That's OK but word of warning you two may wanna cover your ears'**

**Puzzled at what Gwilym meant, they soon found out why he had warned them**

**'EXCUSE ME, DO YOU MIND NOT TREATING YOUR MINI MAY LIKE IT'S SOME SORT OF WEAPON!' Joe bellowed into the microphone as the kids all turned to face him 'Thank you'**

**Passing the microphone back to Paul, he stood behind him and Gwilym when the next kids name was called 'Richard Eliason'**

**Not daring to say anything Richard quietly walked up to the front and started to slowly strum his way through until midway when he suddenly turned into Andy Taylor and let rip**

**'Thank you'**

**Choosing to have a break after the last kid had auditioned. Paul thanked Joe for his help and headed to get a bottle of water from one of the vending machines before returning and helping Gwilym pick the first 25 kids to make it through, smiling in agreement as the kids returned from their lunch ready for the rest of the auditions to get under away**

**'Welcome back, Daniel Lynn'**

**The oldest twin took his place and started strumming away, smiling when he had finished**

**'Steven Lynn'**

**'Charlie Franks'**

**7 hours later the final kid took his place leaving Gwilym and Paul to pick the final 25 to go with the 25 they already picked**

**'First kid through to the next round is Henry Jadason'**

**'Sammy Chelsison... Jason Ingleson... Leon Rebeccason... Charlie Franks... Cyran Derras... Michael Hannahison...' Gwilym replies reading down the list of the lads who made it through announcing the final three just as Ross McCall and Rami Malek entered ready to audition the mini Freddie Mercury's dressing in Fred's iconic yellow jacket and white trousers**

**'Mr. Howard, please explain to me why my sons have not made it through to the next round?'**

**'Because one their attitude and two they were bullying another auditionee. Sir you're lucky your sons didn't get disqualified' Joe answered standing in front of Gwilym and Paul not even flinching as the twins' dad went red in the face from being so angry 'Just don't forget I grew up with two sisters and six brothers so I know how to deal with their attitudes'**

**Storming off the father pushed to two sons towards the doors**

**'8 siblings jeez Joe' Ross exclaims**

**'Yeah, Mary Mazzello and Laura Deacon are my sisters and John Mazzello, Luke, Cameron, Joshua, Robert and Michael Deacon are my brothers'**

**'Blimey' Rami chuckles surprised Joe could still remember all his siblings' names**

**'Round two of auditions, good luck guys' Paul replies leaving the studio**

**'I take the auditions didn't go well?' Ross asked**

**'Nope, if Benny thought the Roger Taylor auditions were bad, then trust me they ain't got fuck all on ours... Several kids called Henry a show off because of the way he choose to audition, he put on what was the start of a great audition only to stop and walked off, he auditioned for me and Joe though and he was amazing and then to top it all off they were using their Mini May's as weapons so Loudmouth Louis here shouted at the top of his voice getting the kids attention, they refused to even speak out of fear they'd get into trouble' Gwilym explains as Joe goes and stands by his** **fiancé**

**'Wow, well we better be going, talk to you guys later'**

**'Heading out they saw a long line of potential Mini Freddie's waiting in line**

**'There has to be about 1'000 Mini Freddie's there, dressed in Fred's Magic Tour outfit and holding bottomless mic stands with microphones**

**'They really have studied Queen haven't they' Gwilym exclaims 'Hey Joe you were right, they are channelling their inner characters'**

**Standing on the corner they watched as the Mini Freddie's all entered the studio**

**'Nice of you to join us Benny'**

**'So, tell me how did the auditions go JoJo?' he asked finally getting his breath back**

**'Fantastic, they were all well behaved in fact we finished the auditions earlier than we should have' Joe answered**

**'Benjamin Jones, the Mini Roger auditions sounded like heaven compared to the Mini Brian auditions, not only were several of them being impatient, they were being rude and basically bullied other contestants and also used their Mini May's like they were swords, until Joe put a stop to their bad behaviour'**

**As they headed off to find the nearest McDonald's when they could hear Rami yelling**

**'Let's go' Ben sighed as the three lads entered the studio**

**'Benny mate, I think these auditions have us both beat'**

**'What's going on?' Joseph shouted**

**'Thanks Joe'**

**Falling silent the kids all sat down and waited for the auditions to start**

**'As I was saying before the chaos unfolded, I'm Ross McCall and for those wanting to know yes I was in the music video The Miracle, I played Mini Freddie' Ross smiles as he shows the kids his audition tape shocking the kids 'That though was when I was 13 years old'**

**'Did you really play the piano in the video?'**

**'Yep, wasn't easy though'**

**'Are you still acting today?'**

**'Yeah I am, but currently I'm taking a break from acting'**

**Having nothing more to ask, the kids all sat in silent as one by one were called to sing a capella, and although the majority of them were as good Rami still commended them thinking back to when he took his first singing lesson**

**'So, as you may have found out we can only take 300 of you through to tomorrow's auditions, so as we each call out your names, can you please stand up'**

**After taking it turns to read out the names, they came across a name that sounded familiar**

**'Hey, that was the kid who was rude to me when we auditioned kids to the role of Mini Roger'**

**'He wouldn't let Adam say anything, so in the end I had to step in and tell him to stop being rude'**

**Putting a line through Anthony's name, they moved on to saying the final kids name.**


	6. Mini Freddie Mercury Part 2 & Mini Queen Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The auditions continue and Joe gets rushed to hospital

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I admit this isn't my best chapter  
> I know men can't get pregnant but I'm using my imagination and pretending they can

**-24th August 2019-**

**After the total madness that the mini Freddie auditions brought yesterday, all that Rami and Ross could hope for was a better day full of auditions. As the 300 kids picked from the previous day filled the room this time dressed in Freddie's Live Aid outfit, Rami couldn't but notice several kids had brought in some sort of lucky charm. Taking a seat he began explaining 'Today's audition will be to see how well you guys can play the piano, me and Ross will give you a song and we'd like you to play the intro and first verse to the song'**

**'Sir, will we need to sing?'**

**'Not this time Richard, but you will once the final 50 are picked' Ross answered**

**'Don't be afraid to mess up, I messed up in my audition to play Freddie several times before I got it on point' Rami explained as Ross called the first kid's name 'Jackson Kenders'**

**Taking his place at the piano the raven haired Wolverhampton lad was given the song Somebody To Love to play and despite striving to be perfect, the teen messed up the intro before getting the hanging of it**

**'Amazing thank you Jackson'**

**'Ciaran O'Neilson'**

**The Dubliner stood up and made his way to where the piano was, sitting down he noticed a few of the kids were whispering and laughing at him making the 13 year old run out the room in tears**

**'I'll go' Joe replies running after Ciaran 'Ciaran, wait up'**

**'Why?' he asked stopping still allowing Joe to catch up with him**

**'Because, I need to catch my breath' Joe wheezed resting his hands on his knees.**

**Standing up, Joe looked up at the teen and then looked down at his trousers**

**'I wet myself while I was waiting outside'**

**'Ciaran, honestly it's OK'**

**'How is it OK, I wet myself?'**

**'It is, look I've never told anyone this story before but when I was your age I was auditioning for a school play and I desperately needed the toilet, but by the time I had finished my audition I could hear several girls screaming, looking down I had only gone and started emptying my bladder in front of the whole school. I felt so embarrassed that once I had finished I ran off stage in tears. Thankfully my teacher saw the incident and took me to the lads bathroom with spare shorts, I had stuffed in me bag just in case of an emergency. I had to spend the whole day in a shorts and t-shirt set with pumps. It was then I found out from an old friend that some of the boys were laughing at me. Explaining to my step-dad and mum though was a whole different matter because I thought Mary and John, my brother and sister were going to laugh at me when I told them, but they didn't, they didn't even judge me' Joe explains 'Needless to say I got a second audition and sailed through eventually getting the lead in the school play, while those that laughed at me had to watch from the audience'**

**'So what your saying is good things happen to those who really deserve it?' Ciaran asked**

**'Yes' Joe smiled as his mum arrived with a clean pair of trousers and underwear for her son**

**'Sorry mam'**

**'Son, these things happen' she sweetly smiles as she passes him the clean clothes with a plastic bag to put the dirty clothes in**

**Going to get changed the young Irish lad, was singing to himself while changing his trousers and boxers**

**'Mam, here you go' Ciaran explains passing the plastic bag to his mum**

**Back in the auditions, Rami and Ross were making their way through each of the auditionees when Joseph re-entered with Ciaran in tow**

**'Thanks Frankie'**

**'Any time'**

**'Ciaran would you like to audition again?'**

**'Yes please' he smiled taking his seat where he began to play Bohemian Rhapsody**

**'Fantastic' Rami smiled as Ciaran took his seat watching as the next kid take his place at the piano**

**'Can't wait till we meet this little one' Gwilym whispered placing his hand on Joe's slightly rounded stomach**

**As the day wore on the auditionees were getting wary and frustrated when Rami suggested they go for a break. Making sure everyone had left the room Joseph turned round to his band mates 'Guys, I've got something to tell you'**

**'You ain't breaking up are ya?'**

**'What? Heck no! He's stuck with me no matter what' Gwilym exclaims**

**'You ain't moving to America are you?'**

**'London is my home and London is where I shall be staying'**

**'You ain't cheating on him are ya?'**

**'What? No... Me and Gwilym are going to become parents'**

**'You're pregnant?'**

**'Yes found out yesterday that I'm 4 months along'**

**'But how?'**

**'Benjamin, even you should know how babies are made'**

**Giving Rami a filthy look, the blonde haired Londoner turned back to Joseph and Gwilym and asked** **'Does John know?'**

**'Not yet but we're planning to tell him later on' Gwilym explains as Joe rushes off to the bathroom 'Morning sickness'**

**'I hope he doesn't react the same way he did when Joe told him, he was pregnant with Mason'**

**'He only reacted like that because you two hadn't been dating for long'**

**'I know, but still would have been nice for him to say congratulations'**

**Later that afternoon the kids had re-congregated back into the studio ready for the rest of the auditions, Resuming from where they left off Ross called Richard Francison to the front. While Richard was concentrating on playing Somebody To Love, Gwilym called Rami over**

**'Will you be alright to finish the auditions, I promised Joe we would be at his dad's for half two?'**

**'Yeah sure, good luck'**

**'Thanks, Joseph'**

**'Well here goes nothing' he sighed**

**The drive to John's seemed to last forever, when they did eventually arrive the nerves washed over Joseph to the point he was violently throwing up in the bucket that Gwilym provided him with**

**'It'll be OK Joe'**

**Taking each step slowly as they can, the couple (and the bucket Joseph was still holding in front of him just in case) head towards the front door of John's Putney home, before getting the chance to knock the door, they were greeted by Laura**

**'Joseph'**

**'Hey Laura'**

**'Dad's inside'**

**'Thanks'**

**Entering the living room, they spotted Joshua feeding Mason with Veronica watching on**

**'Mum, dad'**

**'How are the auditions going?' Veronica asks as Gwilym goes and empties the bucket down the toilet**

**'Alright, although you'd think you'd be watching the real deal with their given attitudes'**

**'Given attitudes?'**

**'Rudeness, bullying, arguing, disagreeing, using instruments as weapons'**

**'Sounds like us alright except the bullying and using our instruments as weapons'**

**'Weirdly enough the only auditions that were trouble free were the Mini Deacy auditions, they were silent enough that you could listen to each of them play their bass'**

**'Definitely sounds likes us'**

**'I was surprised, I thought all the auditions were going be troublesome'**

**'How many actually auditioned?'**

**'Over 2'000 kids, they were all dressed in the gear and matched everything down from the Red Special to the 1961 Fender Precision, the kids really had been doing their homework. They even copied the band's mannerisms from John's disco dancing to Brian's pout he pulls playing the guitar' Gwilym answers taking a seat next to Joe and placing the bucket down next to him**

**'Wow and don't let Brian hear you say that, he'd go ape'**

**'Yeah, Rami and Ross are auditioning the mini Freddie's as we speak'**

**'I remember feeling sorry for the kids who auditioned to be part of Mini Queen and didn't make the final four. I could only offer my sympathy that they didn't get picked but I did wish them well in future auditions' John sighed**

**'Dad the right four lads were picked' Joe smiled**

**'I guess they were although when they went up against you, they would of have had no chance, you were such a little dynamo on the instruments, even if almost all the instruments were ten times to big for you to play'**

**'John, how old was Joseph went he learnt to play the bass?'**

**'3 years old, although I didn't know at the time. Then according to his mum, by the time he was 7 he could play the guitar'**

**'What about the piano and drums?'**

**'I was about 1 when I learnt how to play drums and the piano I started learning when I was 8'**

**'Wow, any way we have some news I don't think you're going to like' Gwilym pipes up as Josh passes Mason back to his dad**

**'Thanks Josh'**

**'You're welcome' Josh smiles rushing to the bathroom**

**'Son, you OK?'**

**'Yeah, just need the toilet'**

**'Ah OK'**

**Choosing to wait until everybody had arrived, Joe and Gwilym set about settling Mason down for his afternoon nap when the door bell rang, getting up Gwilym could hear the slanging match between his sister and brothers over who got to hold Mason first**

**'Son' his mum squealed as he opened the door**

**'Mum, you're embarrassing me'**

**'That's what parents are for put on the planet for, to embarrass their kids' his mum smiled as she made her way into the living room followed by the rest of Joe's family**

**'Where is my little pumpkin?'**

**'He's asleep, finally'**

**'So son why have you gathered everyone around?'**

**'Well me and Joe are set to become parents and yes we know Mason is only 1 year old'**

**'But son, I thought you were going to wait until Mason was older before planning for baby number two?'**

**'We were but I guess nature didn't want us to wait that long'**

**Sensing the disappointment in his dad's voice Joseph made his way upstairs and to his old bedroom, taking a seat he let the tears fall from his eyes when he was joined by his sister-in-law Rhiannon**

**'I'm happy for you both' she smiled taking a seat next to Joe**

**'Thanks, shame my parents don't see that way'**

**'Frankie, they're just shocked, I mean you dropped the news on the them when they were least expecting it'**

**'I know but it still would have been nice to hear congratulations from them again'**

**'You will in time, although going by the sounds of it my parents are thrilled to hear the news' Rhiannon laughed**

**'I have to be honest though, I'm worried that he or she will be born prematurely like Mason was'**

**'I think that's what your parents are more worried about if truth be told and blame your fiancé for me calling you Frankie'**

**'That's OK, I'm used to to it'**

**'Rhiannon, dad wants to get going' Owen called upstairs**

**'OK, see you Frankie'**

**'See you soon'**

**Leaving the younger man to think, she headed downstairs and hugged her brother before saying her goodbyes**

**'Gwil, go to him, he's going to need you for support' She called out before closing the front door**

**'Hey'**

**'Hey'**

**'I'm sorry your parents didn't take it the way you hoped'**

**Not finding the words to say, Joseph just sat staring into space while Gwilym hugged him**

**'Gwil, Joe, Mason's awake'**

**'I'll go' Gwilym left his fiancé to think why his parents hadn't taken to the news that well**

**Meanwhile back with Rami and Ross, they had just about finished calling out the final lads name when Ben's phone rang**

  _'Benjamin here'_

_'Ben, it's Gwil'_

_'Gwilym, how is everything?'_

_'Not good'_

_'They didn't take to news that well'_

_'Nope, Joe's devastated'_

_'Maybe, they'll come round to the idea'_

_'Let's hope so. Anyway how did the auditions go?'_

_'They went alright and Ciaran, made through to next round'_

_'That's fantastic, listen I'd better get going, Mason's getting fussy'_

_'OK Bye'_

**Hanging up Ben went to tell Rami the news, when a fight broke out between two of the boys who didn't make through to the next round**

**'It was your fault we didn't make it through'**

**'Was not'**

**'ALL RIGHT LADS BREAK IT UP'**

**Feeling like he was talking to a brick wall, Ben found a whistle and blew it loudly getting the attention of the two who were arguing as the other 298 kids covered their ears**

**'ALL RIGHT LADS BREAK IT UP' he repeated**

**'That's enough' the lad's mothers said shoving their sons out of the door**

**Arriving back home Gwilym put Mason down for the evening when he heard the spare bedroom door slam.**

**Making his way over he could hear sobbing coming from inside the room, knocking on the door the Welsh lad received no answer**

**'Joseph, please talk to me'**

**Still getting no answer, Gwilym turned to a tactic John used to use on Joseph when he was upset. Heading the kitchen he gathered everything he needed and texted John to ask how to make cheese on toast, getting a text back he started on cutting the cheese while putting the toast under the grill until it was lightly cooked, spreading buuter on it he paced the cheese on top and placed it back under the grill until all the cheese had melted. Being careful not to burn himself he gently put the cheese on toast on a plate and took it to Joseph with a cup of tea. Standing outside he knocked on the spare bedroom door again**

**'Joseph, please talk to me' he repeated 'I've cooked you cheese on toast'**

**Finally opening the door Joseph let his fiancé in**

**'Why can't my parents be happy for me, just like yours are?' he asked taking a bite of cheese on toast**

**'I wish I knew but one thing for sure is this baby is going to loved by everybody'**

**'Yeah'**

**'I'm sure in time they'll come round to the idea'**

**'Hopefully, love the cheese on toast by the way'**

**'Thanks by the way I know we've got a while yet before our angel arrives but for names I think Ciaran Brian Deacon for a boy and Ciaran Brianna Deacon for a girl?'**

**'Love them' Joe smiled 'Sorry about being so stroppy'**

**'That's OK, just means I can get revenge on you once I fall pregnant'**

**\----**

**-25th August 2019-**

**Next day and with 200 kids all ascending on Elstree studios, the eight judges knew it was going be to chaotic, just not this chaotic, which didn't bode well for Joseph**

**'Ben, can you quieten the kids down please?' Gwilym asks kneeling in front of his fiancé and helping him take deep breaths**

**'Kids, quieten down please'**

**'Thanks'**

**'You're welcome, kids follow me into the studio' Ben replied as they made their way to the studio where they found a ready built stage for them**

**'Right kids, one by one were going to call your name and you're going to tell us what song you're going to singing'**

**After feeling calm enough both Gwilym and Joseph headed inside where they were greeted with utter quietness and soulful voices**

**'Next can we please have Christopher Faerweather?'**

**Taking to the stage the lad introduced the song he was going to sing Who Wants To Live Forever and took it slowly until he felt confident to show his vocal talent off'**

**'That's unfair he's had vocal lessons' one of the others whined**

**'And your problem is?'**

**'That's cheating'**

**'No it's not'**

**'Thank you Chris' Joe replied letting the blushing kid leave the stage as the next kid made his way on to the stage**

**'Gwilym, is Joseph alright' Ross pointed to Joe who was resting his hands on his small bump**

**'Joseph?'**

**'The baby'**

**'Someone call an ambulance' Gwilym shouted**

**Getting out his phone Christopher dialled for an ambulance and calmly talked to the operator while Gwilym helped coach Joe through the pain**

**'It's too early, the baby can't be born yet' Joseph cried**

**'Babe, the paramedics are going to do everything they can to make sure it doesn't happen'**

**'Rami here is Joe's phone call his parents, Ben here's my phone call my parents and tell them Joe's been rushed into hospital, but wait until the ambulance has left'**

**Within the ten minutes of being called Joseph found himself being wheeled out of the studio with Gwilym following them. Watching the paramedics pull out on the main road Ben and Rami got straight on the phone to John, Veronica, Tom and Ceinwin to tell them that Joe was in hospital, after ending an emotional phone call Ben went back inside**

**'Sir, will be Mr. Deacon-Lee be OK?'**

**'We don't know at this moment Dionte' Ben quietly answers as Rami arrives back inside**

**'They said they'll be there as soon as they can'**

**'Sir, can we wait until there's news on Mr Deacon-Lee before we carry on with the auditions?'**

**'Please' the rest chorused in unison**

**'OK but you have promise to audition after we hear some news'**

**'We promise'**

**At the hospital all Gwilym could do is sit and wait to hear any news about his fiancé and their baby, when he was greeted by his and Joe's families. Growing weary Gwilym was about fall to sleep when his sister tapped him on the shoulder**

**'Mr Deacon-Lee?'**

**'Yes'**

**'Is he OK?' Laura asks**

**'Yes he is, he was in premature labour but we managed to stop the contractions'**

**'That's good to hear' Owen smiled**

**'He's just through there if you want to visit him'**

**'Thank you' Gwilym smiled making his way to where Joseph was**

**'Hey'**

**'Hey, sorry for scaring you'**

**'That's OK, by the way my mum bought these for you'**

**'They're beautiful, tell her I said thank you'**

**'Will do, by the way you have several other visitors in the shape of our parents, sisters and brothers'**

**'I wonder how the auditions are going' Joseph asked changing the subject**

**'Knowing Rami and Benjamin they would be allowing the kids to have a break waiting for news about you'**

**'They probably would' Joe laughed 'I tell you though those kids have potential'**

**'That they do, thinking about it you were right Frankie, about the kids channelling their inner Queen member'**

**'Do they know about the twist in the auditions?'**

**'Not yet, I think they were waiting for you to tell the kids'**

**'No surprise there'**

**'You're the only one who can get the kids attention'**

**'That's true, I think we should let the others in before they fall to sleep of boredom out there'**

**Smiling Gwilym made his way to get the others, silently thanking the staff for allowing Joseph to have his own room**

**'I'm just going to make a phone call, then I'll be back'**

**'OK, don't be long'**

**Closing the door, Gwilym went in search for the nearest phone. Dialling the number he managed to reach Ben**

_'Hey Gwil'_

_'Hey Benny'_

_'Is everything OK?'_

_'Yeah, he went into premature labour, the nurses managed to stop the contractions this time, he needs to spend at least several days in the hospital to recover. Should I be asking how the auditions are going?'_

_'We took a break just until we knew Dea... Joe was going to be OK'_

_'Why am I not surprised, OK but please carry on otherwise you won't be hearing the end of coming from Joseph, hospital or no hospital'_

_'Will do, send Deacon our love'_

_'OK and don't let Joseph hear you call him that, he hates it remember'_

_'I know but what Joe doesn't know won't hurt him' Ben grinned hanging up to tell Rami the news_

**Barely able to keep his excitement to himself Ben raced along to where Rami and the 200 kids were and told them the news, back at the hospital Gwilym had made his way to where his fiancé was talking to his sister**

**'So how are the auditions going?' Joe asked as Gwilym took a seat next to him**

**'They were waiting to hear any news about you, he did tell me that they were returning straight to the auditions, once they knew you were OK and Benny sent you his love'**

**'Aww, careful Gwil he might fall in love with you next' Owen joked earning a clip around his head from his mum for his cheek**

**'No chance Frankie here is the only one for me' Gwilym smiled**

**'Speaking of love, I think your son would love if you fed him his bottle' Tom replied passing his grandson to Joseph for feeding**

**Gently placing the teat of the bottle in between his son's lips, Joseph began babbling away like no one else was in the room**

**After their families went home, it was just Gwilym, Joseph and Mason left in the room. The three settled down for along time night while also hoping the auditions went well.**

**Back the auditions they were getting down to the final audition when Ben's phone rang, choosing to ignore it the blonde haired 28 year old sat and listened to the youngster, making the decision even tougher for the six judges to pick.**

**Checking the time Rami announced that the 50 kids names who was one step closer to starring in the film would be picked tomorrow.**


	7. Mini Queen Part 2

**-26th August 2019-**

**With the final 200 potential Mini Freddies all making their way to Elstree, Rami knew he was faced with the difficult task of announcing the final 50, although he was thankful he had the help of his wife to call the kids names out. Taking their seats they all just looked at Lucy confusingly**

**'Sir, who's she?' one of the kids asked**

**'Hi, I'm Lucy Malek, Rami's wife' Lucy smiled introducing herself**

**'Miss when did you start dating Rami?'**

**'Back in 2017'**

**'Miss, I loved you in the first movie, you're portrayal of Mary Austin was fantastic'**

**'Thank you'**

**'Miss did you star in any other films?'**

**'I did I starred in Sing Street and Ballet Shoes'**

**After a mini Q &A Session with the kids Lucy began reading out the first 25 names that had made in through to the next round 'Ciaran O'Neilson, Luke Harlow, Ryan-James Lyons, Michael Wendellson'. She carried calling the names until she reached the final kid on her list Thomas Xavier, Rami proceeded to call out the final remaining 25 kids starting with Benjamin Derrison and after an hour ending with Harryson LeGeorges.**

**The kids who hadn't made through started to whine about why they didn't get picked when Rami stopped them in their tracks 'Guys, you should be proud of yourselves, not many 13 year old's could do what you you've just done'**

**Knowing Rami was right, the kids left with their heads held high, yeah they didn't make it through but it won't stop them from trying their hardest in future auditions.**

**\----**

**-27th August 2019-**

**The next day and with Joe still recover** i **ng in hospital from his scare, the others were at loss on what to do. They couldn't continue with the auditions because Joseph was the only lad who could keep the kids from tearing the place down, so when the phone rang Rami practically jumped for it**

**'Rami Malek speaking'**

**'Hi, Sir it's Henry'**

**'Hi Henry'**

**'Sir, I've been watching these two tribute bands do their own versions of The Miracle, well they try to any way and I was thinking maybe we could study them just until Mr. Deacon-Lee is feeling well'**

**'Not a bad idea, then you could see what to do and what not to do'**

**'So sir can we please?'**

**'Yes sure we can'**

**'Thank you sir, I think I should go my mum is calling me for my dinner... Bye sir'**

**'Bye Henry'**

**Only seconds after hanging up was Rami back on his phone this time to Ben, James, Adam, Paul and Ross, after telling them of Henry's idea, they all raced over to Rami's and decided they too would take notes so sitting at his dining table, they plugged in their headphones in and typed in Dr. Queen Tributo A Queen The Miracle, clicking on the first video they see the six of them start taking notes in hoping that these kids will learn what to and not what to do, it didn't take long for Ben to speak up 'I didn't know John played an Ibanez'**

**'He never has' Rami answers**

**'This kid is playing an Ibanez' James shouted**

**'Jay, no need for shouting'**

**'Sorry, I said the kid was playing an Ibanez' James repeated more quietly once he took his headphones off**

**'It's an Ibanez Gio GSR200 Electric Bass Guitar to be exact' Paul pointed out showing the others the exact guitar**

**'Geez, no offence or anything but how long had they actually rehearsed this for because the girl who plays Brian is totally ''playing'' the wrong make of guitar... That's a Gibson Les Paul and I played a Guild Red Special replica in the video' Paul explained using his fingers as the quotation marks to emphasis the word playing. If truth were to be told Ben and Adam weren't fairing much either 'What the fuck? I haven't even been playing the drums for that long and even I can tell he isn't playing them correctly' Ben cringed watching as the kid attempted to play the drums in the style of Mini Roger**

**Watching as the girl who played Mini Freddie ran up to "Mini Brian" Ross exclaims 'She hasn't a clue on what she's doing, firstly she's holding the microphone away to her left and secondly she's completely oblivious to what the fuck she is meant to be doing, she's just holding her fist in the air and walking around'**

**Thankful that the disaster was over, they typed in Reina Madre Tributo A Queen The Miracle to see if they faired any better, although they instantly regretted the second they clicked on the video they knew it was going to bad just how bad they were about to find out when Ross to lost for words just looked at the others 'What the hell, the cheeky so and so's using footage of us to start off their gig' he managed to eventually say watching as it faded into the "kids" performing**

**Looking puzzled James just asked 'Why is he holding the bass upside down?' confusing the others as he paused the video and showed them what he was going on about**

**'They are aware that if he is left handed that they have left handed bass guitars' Paul speaks looking more confused than James is**

**'Where's the drummer?' Adam asks as Ben pointed out the trouser leg of the youngster 'Oh'**

**After getting less confused about the bassist Paul's eyes fell on the guitarist 'The vibrato arm shouldn't be at that angle' he face-palmed as the kid attempted to do his best interpretation of Brian May but clearly failed**

**'They need to move that thing what ever it is out the way' Rami replies**

**'Why is it even there?' Ross questioned as Gwilym arrives with Mason in tow**

**'Oh hey Gwil'**

**'Hey guys, just thought I'd let y... What are you watching?' He asked changing the subject**

**'Oh trust me you don't want to know' James answers still perplexed at seeing the kid hold the bass the wrong way around**

**'How's Frankie by the way?'**

**'He's alright, bored at being stuck in hospital though'**

**'He'll be back home before you know it'**

**'Yeah, anyway I need to get going'**

**'OK, bye'**

**'Bye Uncie Ben, bye Uncie Rami' Mason squealed**

**Leaving them be Gwilym headed back home to feed his son before taking him to his nan's and making his way to the hospital to see his** **fiancé**

**'You have to admit though despite the disasters of the bass being held the wrong way or the kid who we can't see playing the drums. They almost got everything spot on, I think'**

**'How rude' Ross pipes up watching as an audience member gets up and walks right in front of the kids performing**

**'Talk about disrespectful, they could have at least waited until the interval or gig was over' Rami added**

**'That drummer has got to at least 6/7 years old' Adam replied pausing the video on the close up of the youngish drummer.**

**Ringing up Elstree, Ben asked if it was OK to set up four of the studios up like classrooms and after some persuading he was given the go ahead on the condition they cleaned up after themselves, Ben agreed to do so. Splitting up in teams of two, Rami's team headed to Elstree to set up the studios like classrooms, while Ben's team stayed at the Malek's trying to fathom out how to edit the two videos needed for kids to study, when Gwilym arrived holding 16 copies of the performances. 'Have no idea, how long he's been hiding these but they're the tapes of the band members of the two tribute bands you were studying earlier on' Gwilym explains passing the tapes to Ben and Adam 'Tell him thanks'**

**'Will do, oh yeah he's back home, the nurses felt he was well enough to return home but has to be on bed rest for a couple of days'**

**'That's great'**

**'It is, but me or Joe won't be able to help out for two days'**

**'Ah OK, so it looks like Henry's idea will have to last us through two days'**

**'What?'**

**'Henry phoned Rami earlier on with an idea, that's why we were studying those two tribute bands'**

**'Ah and just for the record that kid behind the drums looks about 6 years old'**

**Nodding in agreement Ben thanked Gwilym again for the tapes before letting the taller man leave the house**

**\----**

**-29th August 2019-**

**The day after the the final 50 Mini Freddies were picked the final two hundred kids found themselves in the four studios that were set up in the style of a classroom where they were greeted by Adam, James, Ross and Paul 'Right as you know Mr. Deacon-Lee is still recovering so thank you to Henry who came up with the idea to study two performances of The Miracle' Adam explained as the four groups followed their 'teacher' in the make shift classrooms**

**'Sir, how is Mr. Deacon-Lee?' the last kid asked how was following Rami into Studio 2.**

**'He's doing better, but he's on bed rest for a couple of days' Rami answers**

**'OK Sir' the kid replies closing the door behind him. Taking their places at the front of the 'classroom' each of "the Kids from The Miracle" explained what was going on and why they were watching videos instead of auditioning. It didn't take long for everyone to fall silent as they each started writing down errors that they spotted on the videos starting with Dr. Queen following Reina Madre following that they were asked to compare the three videos side-by-side. It didn't exactly take the kids long to pick up on the first mistake.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter isn't exactly my best chapter


End file.
